


Family trip

by meeshylammers, The



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshylammers/pseuds/meeshylammers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The/pseuds/The
Summary: Maggie's sister is sick so Alex and Maggie take a trip to Blue Springs Nebraska. What will Maggie's family think of Alex? What is going to happen to Maggie's sister? If you like fluff and sanvers then this is for you.





	1. The news

Written in the future where Maggie and Alex live together in a two-bedroom apartment close to DEO headquarters and 5 minutes from Kara’s apartment.

 

Alex walks in the door, “Maggie I’m back.”  
“I’m in here,” Maggie responded with a usually shaky voice. Putting her stuff down on the table, Alex walked into their bedroom to find Maggie lying on their bed with her hands covering her face.

“Babe, is everything alright?” Alex responded nervously laying next to her. Maggie took a few deep breaths as Alex rubbed her hand on Maggie arm.   
“My mom called and, uh, my sister is in the hospital. Apparently she has been having some kind of pain and it got worse this morning so they took her in.” Taking a deep breath and grabbing Alex’s hand she continued, “the doctor says that her kidneys are failing and that she needs a transplant. My mom asked if I could fly to Blue Springs and get tested.”  
Alex looked at Maggie with soft watery eyes, “oh Maggie I’m so sorry.” Alex said as she took Maggie in her arms and held her tight. “If you want we can to the test here and send it there. It would be a whole lot faster.”  
“No, I’m going to book the next flight out and then get tested when I get to the hospital. My mom said it shouldn’t take for than a few hours to get the results.”  
“Okay than, uh, do you want me to go with you?” Alex said looking into Maggie’s eyes.  
Thinking for a second, Maggie responded, “No, its okay. I don’t want to take you away from your work. Plus tomorrow night is your sister night with Kara and you never miss that.”  
Hugging Maggie a little tighter, “You are so sweet to be thinking of me but I am going with you to Nebraska. I am not letting going to let the women I love travel all the way to Nebraska by herself, especially with something this heavy going on.”   
Maggie froze; they have yet to say the L word to each other yet Alex put it in the sentence like it nothing. “Did you just-“ Maggie said sitting up but Alex interrupted her, “Say that I love you. Yes I did,” Alex said as Maggie’s gave her dimply smile.   
“I love you too Alex,” Maggie said as she kissed Alex. Maggie broke the kissed and asked, “are you sure that you want to go with me. Nebraska is no National City.”  
Starring into Maggie’s eyes and grabbing her shoulders, “there is no where else I would rather be than with you. Okay?” Maggie nodded and felt into Alex.  
Alex spoke first after a few minutes of silence and cuddling, “okay this is what we are going to do, I’m going to book our flights while you pack for us and then I will call Kara so she can drive us to the airport.” 

Alex got up, grabbed her laptop and sat on the couch. The next available flight was in 2 hours and luckily had to seats left. “Maggie the flight leaves in two hours,” Alex yelled into the bedroom. “That’s perfect babe, do you want me to pack your grey or new black jacket?”   
“I’ll wear the grey on and pack the black one.” Alex responded opening her phone to call Kara.

“Hey Alex, what’s up?” Kara said.  
“ Can you do Maggie and I a huge favor and drive us to the airport?”  
“Airport? What? Why?”  
“Maggie’s sister is in the hospital and we have to go to see if Maggie is a possible kidney donor,” taking a second to breathe Alex says, “its bad Kara.”  
“Okay, I will… I’m going to be over in a few minutes. Have you guys eaten yet, do you need food or anything else. What can I do?” Kara said trying to show her support.  
“No its fine Kara, the flight is in two hours so if we could leave in a half an hour that would be great. I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Kara said as she hung up the phone.

Alex took a few seconds, then got up and went into the bedroom, “so Kara will be over soon, I booked our flights and we will be leaving in a half an hour. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Alex said walking up to Maggie who was folding clothes and putting them in a suitcase.  
Maggie looked up with and tilted her head, “your doing it,” she said before continuing to pack. Alex sat on the bed watching Maggie as she turned back towards the bed with pjs in her hand. Maggie looked up at Alex and asked, “are you good with kids?” Alex was thrown off and thought ‘how did this come up,’ “uh I like kids and was a good babysitter when I was younger but I have really been around them in a while. Why?” Alex asked curious as to why this topic was being brought up now.  
“My sister has a 3 year old son named Tommy. The father is in the army and deployed in Iraq so Tommy is staying with my parents for now and that is also where we will be staying.”  
Relief spread across Alex’s face, “babe everything will be okay, if we need to take care of the little guy for a bit that is fine, I am here for anything you and your family need.” Alex said as she got up and hugged Maggie. There was a knock on the door and Alex released Maggie to open it. As the door opened, Kara jumped into Alex’s embrace, “how is Maggie.”  
Alex blushed, “She is doing as well as can be expected,” Alex took a second looking at Kara, “I told her I love her.” Alex said blushing even harder. Kara’s jaw dropped then turned into a smile. “AAWWEE!!!!! Alex I’m so happy for you. When you get back from your trip we will have a sister night and you HAVE to tell me everything.” Kara said as she walked further into the apartment. Maggie took five steps out the bedroom with the suitcase in her hand before Kara hugged her. Maggie tensed, then dropped the suitcase and relaxed into the hug.   
“I know you two like to be badasses but it is okay to cry and be hugged by people other than my sister. “  
“Thank you Little Danvers, it means a lot.”  
“Now lets get you to love birds to the airport.” Kara said with a smile across her face as she grabbed the suitcase and walked out the apartment.  
“You ready to meet my family Danvers.” Maggie said taking Alex’s hand.  
“You bet Sawyer,” Alex said kissing Maggie’s cheek before exiting the apartment.

 

Thanx for reading.... hope you enjoyed it..... comments are always helpful and if you have any requests or ideas feel free to let me know :)


	2. Their Arrival

Alex felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She was so nervous for Maggie coming home and even more so to meet her family. Maggie’s voice brought Alex out of her thoughts, “Just so you know, you’re the first girl I’ve ever brought home,” Maggie said grabbing Alex’s hand as the car turns onto her street. Alex looked down at their interlocked fingers, then gave Maggie a kiss and said, “I love you and am here for whatever you need.” Alex maybe the most scared she has ever been in her life but at this moment her feelings don’t matter because this trip is all about Maggie and what she can do for Maggie’s family. Taking a deep breath, they exited the taxi and were about to retrieve their luggage but someone’s voice caused them to stop.  
“My baby you’re home!” Maggie’s mom said before pulling Maggie into a hug.  
“I’m so happy you could make it, I’ve missed you so much.” Taking a minute to regain her composure, Maggie turned to Alex and says, “Mom this is my girlfriend, Alex, Alex this is my mom.”  
Alex holds out a hand, “nice to meet you Mrs. Sawyer.” Maggie’s mom stares Alex down for a few seconds before giving Alex a firm hand shake, “nice to meet you too. Hope you are treating my daughter well.” With that, she turned to go back into the house. Alex was left speechless and confused about what just happened.   
“Don’t worry, she will come to love you just as much as I do,” Maggie said giving Alex a peck on the cheek before walking towards the house

 

The couple went upstairs to deposit their luggage in Maggie’s room. Upon entering the room, Alex is thrown off.   
“ Out of all the possibilities for your room, I was not expecting this,” Alex said looking around the room. Maggie’s walls were a light blue color, much bright than she anticipated. In two corners of the room she had a beanbag and a large stuffed teddy bear. The only part of the room that felt like Maggie was the pictures of girls scattered on the walls.  
“Look, I haven’t lived at home since before college and didn’t have the time to change the room around. My parents keep badgering me to move back home so they left the room how it was.”  
Smirking Alex says, “whatever you say, Sawyer,” before dropping her suitcase on the opposite side of the bed.  
“Ready to head downstairs and meet the rest of the crew, Danvers?”  
“As ready as I will ever be,” Alex responded grabbing Maggie’s hand and exiting the room.

 

Maggie and Alex enter the living room to find her dad and Tommy sitting on the floor playing with blocks.   
“Dad there is someone I want you to meet,” gesturing towards Alex, “this is my girlfriend Alex.”  
Alex held out her hand again and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sawyer.” Smiling the couple who were still holding hands he said, “it is good to meet you too Alex. I can’t wait to hear more about you.” Alex relaxed and looked at Maggie who leaned into whisper, “my dad is much nicer and outgoing. My mom is the one who runs the show, obviously.”   
“Mags could I talk with you for a second in the other room,” her dad asked pointing towards the dining room.  
“Yea sure, can you say here with Tommy for a bit?”  
“Of course,” Alex responded letting go of Maggie’s hand before plopping down next to Tommy. Once they left the room, Tommy focused his attention on Alex.   
“Do you know what is going to happened to mommy?”   
One look into his eyes, and Alex’s heart began to break. “Your Aunt Maggie and I came to see if we could help your momma. The doctors are very good.”   
He was searching her face for more answers, when his eyes started to water, “I just want my mommy.”  
“Oh sweetie, don’t worry we will do everything we can,” Alex said before scooping the child up and hugging him. She was expecting to hesitation or resistance but he hugged her back instantly. Alex slowly swayed back and forth soothing him until he eventually fell asleep. All she could do was look down at this poor innocent child who just wanted their only parent. Alex didn’t even notice Maggie and her father walk back into the room. When Alex finally looked up at Maggie, all she could see in those beautiful eyes was love. The smile Maggie had on her face reached her eyes because she was in awe of her girlfriend. Alex cared so much for people, even those who she doesn’t know, which is one of the reasons why Maggie loves Alex so much. Slowly Alex adjusted Tommy, stood up, and walked towards Maggie.   
Her father was the first to speak, “how did you get him to sleep?”  
Looking down at the child Alex responded, “honestly I have no idea, he started to cry but them I hugged him and then he was asleep.”  
“Why don’t I take him and put him to bed,” Maggie’s father said trying to take the child from Alex. Tommy’s hold on Alex’s shirt was tight and when Maggie’s father tried to pull him, he began to fuss.  
“Dad, maybe you should just let him stay with Alex for a while, he seems to be attached to her.”  
“It is really fine, I do not mind at all. He is a very cute kid,” Alex said with a smile across her face. With that, Maggie’s father thanked her and left the two of them.  
“Damn Danvers, since when are you such a mom,” Maggie said softly. Alex began to blush and walked towards the couch. She couldn’t help but stare at the adorable child cuddled up in her lap.  
“I can see the wheels turning in your head Alex,” Maggie said sincerely.  
Taking a breath Alex began to speak, “As you know all I did was take care of Kara when we were kids. Then life happened and I was a 28 year old single women who worked full time at the DEO, I didn’t have time to think about anything else.” Looking up at Maggie she continues, “then I met you. My world changed for the better and I finally got to experience what love is. I’ve never thought of myself as the motherly type, especially with the job I have. I mean Kara and I had a conversation a couple years ago about one day having kids but I just didn’t see it. Then now I see this poor kid who just wants to be loved and cuddle and my heart broke. I literally met this child thirty minutes ago and he has me wrapped around his little fingers,” Alex said laughing a bit.  
“You keep surprising me Alex. Honestly I was scared to come back to this place because of how much of an outcast I felt but having you here with me makes this place so much better. And then walking back into this room and seeing you care for Tommy the way you did was breath taking. I know emotions are heightened right now but do you see yourself as a mom in the future because I personally think we would be some badass parents,” Maggie said with a smile across her face.  
“Do you really think so, especially with our jobs.”  
Maggie laughed, “I think our jobs would make our kids the coolest kids in school.” Alex raised an eyebrow, “kids plural?”  
Maggie froze for a second, “uh, yeah, I mean if that is what you want. I use to imagine having two or three kids living in a big house with an amazing wife.”  
Smirking Alex said, “Are you getting soft on me Sawyer.”  
Staring into Alex’s beautiful brown eyes, “yea I think so.”   
Before they could kiss, Tommy woke up and Alex said, “hey little man.” Starring between the two women Tommy said wiping his eyes, “I’m hungry.” The two women laughed and Maggie responded, “Okay, lets go see what nana is making you for dinner.” 

\------------

Okay so I know that this chapter has a lot of fluff and also that Tommy got attached to Alex really quick, but I wanted Alex and Maggie to have the talk about having children because who knows what is going to happen in later chapters….. anyway the next chapter is where they go to the hospital and see Maggie’s sister.   
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it… comments and suggestions are very helpful too!!! ☺


	3. Chapter 3

Alex put Tommy in his booster seat and sat next to him. “I hope you like chicken and brussel sprouts, it’s a family favorite,” Maggie said putting their plates down. Alex gave Maggie a weak smile and said, “thanx babe,” while rubbing her hand up and down her legs. Alex was a nervous wreck, especially since Maggie’s mom didn’t take a liking to her and now had to sit across the table from her. Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand and whispered, “everything will be fine.” Alex glanced over to Tommy who was having a field day eating his cheerios. A smile spread across her face as she relaxed more into the chair.   
It was so silent while everyone ate, you could hear a pin drop. Alex couldn’t help the feeling that someone was staring at her. She glanced to Maggie to was enjoying her food. Maggie’s dad was smiling at Maggie, which means there was only one person left, Maggie’s mom. Alex turned her head towards Mrs. Sawyer to catch her in her glare. Even as she ate she just kept staring at Alex. Lightening the mood, Maggie’s dad began, “so Mags, how’s work going.”  
“We’ve been getting a lot of new cases. I can’t remember the last time I was this busy,” Maggie turned to Alex and said, “but the company is nice so it isn’t that bad.”  
Alex smirked taking another bit of her chicken.  
“Do you two work together,” Maggie’s mom asked.  
Alex straightened up and responded, “yes we do. I work for the FBI. We actually first met at a crime scene.”  
“If you’re so busy then how did you get have the time to come out here.” Maggie’s mom said raising an eyebrow  
“MOM,” Maggie tried to jump in before Alex put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a look silently saying it was okay.  
“I honestly can’t remember the last time I took a few days off. But in our line of work you come to realize what is important to you and how easily it can be taken away. When Maggie told me about her sister, not coming was not an option. I apologize if you do not like me or have an issue with me, but I came here to support Maggie and her family and that is what I’m going to do.”  
“And what if I don’t want you to,” Maggie’s mom continued not letting up.  
Taking a deep breath Alex continued, “then that is something I will respect. If you would like I can find another place to sleep during our stay but that doesn’t’ mean I will go back home because Maggie needs me here.”  
Maggie sat there in awe, nobody has ever stood up to her mother before. Even her father has never won an argument with her, but looking at her mom now, flustered on what to say next. Before she could say anything Maggie began, “Mom, I love Alex so much so why are you treating her like shit. I came here to help my sister not have my girlfriend get interrogated by my mother.  
“alwex.” Tommy said bringing everyone out of their currently annoyed state.  
Alex froze with her fork midway to her mouth and turned towards the toddler.   
“alwex,” he said again with his arms extended and his hands trying to grab her. Looking over to Maggie who gave her a nod to go had, she stood up and picked Tommy up.   
“Yes little man,” She asked but he grabbed her hair and started giggling.   
“well it seems like Tommy has taken a liking to you,” Maggie’s mom said with a tint of jealousy in her voice. “it is time for his bath and then its bed time, if you would like you can do it.” Alex’s face went red as a tomato because she has never done anything like this before and is not sure what to do. Looking towards Maggie for advice. Maggie realized what Alex was thinking and stood up. “Alex and I will go upstairs and give Tommy a bath. Thank you for the dinner it was good.”  
Before leaving to go upstairs Alex turned and say, “yes thank you for dinner it was lovely.”

Maggie turned on the water while Alex sat on the toilet with Tommy in her lap. Alex couldn’t help but smile at the situation they were currently in. Looking at the toddler who was grabbing her shirt, she realized how right this felt.   
“Alex,” Maggie said trying to get her attention. It didn’t work. Maggie smiled trying again, “Earth to Alex,” but it still didn’t work. Seeing the why Alex was holding and looking at Tommy made her love Alex even more. Instead of trying again, Maggie put her hand on Alex’s shoulder, it worked.   
Alex blushed, “sorry.”  
“You’re adorable,” Maggie said staring into her eyes.  
“Baff time, baff time!!” Tommy said clapping his hands together. Alex and Maggie both laugh, “that’s right buddy.”   
The couple watched the young child who had a smile on his face while playing with bubbles. Alex turned to Maggie, she saw so many emotions blanketing her love, from happiness to fear.  
“Babe, everything is going to be okay.” Alex said rubbing her hand up and down Maggie’s arm. Turning to look at Alex with glistening eyes she responded, “how do you know. Jessie is a single mother and Tommy doesn’t even know his father. What would happen to Tommy if she died? I know I’m supposed to be this badass cop but I’m terrified.”  
“Oh Maggie,” Alex said before grabbing Maggie and holding her tight. Her heart broke at how vulnerable Maggie was. This was a whole new side of her girlfriend she has never seen. She wished she could take away this pain but it just isn’t possible.   
“First thing tomorrow morning, we are going to go to the hospital to get you tested. Heck I’ll even get tested to if it makes you feel any better. Right now we need to remain positive and hopeful. Worrying will give you wrinkles babe.” Alex said trying to lighten the mood.  
Getting Tommy down was a lot easier then either of them expected. The both of them were worn out from the events of the day so they decided to head to bed early. Maggie cuddle up into Alex’s side putting her head on Alex’s shoulder.   
“I love you Alex,” Maggie said before drifting to sleep.  
“I love you so much Maggie,” Alex said running her fingers through Maggie’s hair as her girlfriend fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be another extremely emotional day and Alex wasn’t sure if she was ready but she would do anything for Maggie because Maggie was the love of her life and she knew that one day Maggie would become her wife.

 

This was a very fluffy ending because I was looking at tumblr and felt my heart swell. Do you think Maggie is going to be a match for her sister? Will Alex get tested as well? Who knows maybe Alex could be a match for Jessie….. next chapter will be posted hopefully later tonight or tomorrow…. Thank for reading

Let me know what you thought of this chapter!!!


	4. The hospital

Alex woke up to so feel a heavy weight on her chest. She looked down to find her adorable girlfriend sleeping. She looked so peaceful, like nothing was wrong in the world. It felt wrong to wake her up but looking at the time and seeing it is already 9:30am, they needed to wake up.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Alex said running her fingers through Maggie’s hair.  
Smiling Maggie said, “five more minutes.”  
Ten minutes later Alex nudges Maggie, “come on Maggie you need to get up.”  
“UUHHH, fine.” Maggie says as she sits up in the bed taking in the scenery. Maggie covers her face with her hands as she feels tears about to spill. She feels arms wrap around her shoulders. They sit there in each other’s embrace for a little bit.  
“You can do this. I will be right there when you are tested. Lets take this day a step at a time okay?”  
Maggie couldn’t find her words so she just nodded.

 

The ride to the hospital felt like forever, and of course Tommy sat in between Maggie and Alex, holding each of their hands.   
“Mommy will love you alwex,” Tommy says looking up to Alex with a smile on his face. Alex how a child could throw the L word around so easily when it took her and Maggie over a year and moving in to say. Granted both of them are so stubborn. Alex looks up and Maggie and mouths ‘I love you’ with a soft smile on her face. Maggie reciprocates it and they get out of the car, this time holding Tommy. Alex walks on the other side holding Maggie’s hand as they walk into the hospital. As they enter the building, Alex squeezes her hand. It looks like what you expect, white walls and people everywhere. There is a unsteadiness in the air that almost makes you queasy. When they enter Jessie’s room, Tommy runs to his moms bed saying, “mommy, mommy I here.” He climbs on the chair next to her bed, then onto her bed so he can snuggle into her side underneath her arm. Jessie was very pale with dark circles around her eyes.   
Maggie lets go of Alex’s hand and sits next to Jessie’s bed, “hey sis.”  
Jessie turns her head and smiles, “Hey Mags. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too. How are you feeling.”  
“I’ve been better. How’s boy doing?” Jessie says turning her attention to Tommy. He opens his eyes, “I better now but alwex helps. She’s really nice.”  
Jessie frowns look up, she did not notice Alex walk into the room.  
“Hi you must be Alex?” Jessie asks.  
Stepping forward Alex responded, “Yea that’s me, I’m Maggie’s girlfriend. Tommy is great by the way.”  
Jessie looks to Maggie raising her eyebrows smiling, “Maggie has told me a bit about you. Thank you for making her happy, with all the S-H-I-T (spelt out) she has been through it is nice to hear someone cares about her.”  
“I’m going to go find a doctor and see when we can get these test done. I will be right back.” Alex said giving Maggie a nod before exiting.

“okay now spill. I have never seen someone give you such heart eyes before.”  
Laughing a bit Maggie responds, “yeah crazy right, I can’t believe I rejected her in the beginning.”  
“Wow Maggie, this girl has made you soft, like really soft.”  
Maggie gave her sister a glare that all Jessie could do was laugh.  
“Anyway how serious is this Alex.”  
“We are actually living together.”   
Tommy interrupts, “I like Alex, is she my aunt.”   
Maggie’s face turns red as a tomato and Jessie notices and sets up her sister, “yea Maggie what do you think.”  
“If everything goes the way it supposed to by this time next year she will be,” Maggie confesses.   
Jessie was frozen, “I… Uh…you really loves this girl don’t you.”  
Maggie’s smiled so wide thinking of Alex and said, “Yea, she is the love of my life.”  
“Looks like I definitely have to get better soon so that I can be at this future wedding.”  
Maggie grabbed Jessie’s hand and interlocked their fingers. She looked back up to her sister, tears threatening to fall.   
“Mags I’m going to be okay.”  
Alex walks in, “ hope I’m not interrupting but I was able to get a doctor to do the blood samples now.”  
“I just wanna get this over this so yeah I’m ready. Be back soon Jess.” Maggie got up and walked over to Alex who was holding out her hand. They interlocked fingers and left. They enter a separate room, which had two chairs set up.  
Frowning Maggie asked, “Why are there two chairs set up?”  
Smiling Alex responded, “I told you that I would do it with you. The probability of me being a match is slim but it’s worth a try.”  
“Have I every told you I love you,” Maggie said leaning up to kiss Alex. Slowly opening her eyes, Alex responded, “yea a few times actually.”  
The doctor came in and was finished within minutes, “okay ladies I’m going to run these to the lab and we will call you with the results either later tonight or tomorrow morning.”  
“thank you so much doctor,” Maggie said and he left. “And now the hard part, the waiting game.”  
“We need to get something to eat so why don’t you go back to Jessie’s room and I will pick up something to eat and some more coffee.”  
“sounds good,” Maggie said kissing Alex one more time before they parted ways.

Alex walked into the Cafeteria to find Maggie’s mom getting coffee. Taking a deep breath Alex walked up to her, “hi Mrs. Sawyer, I wanted to let you know that Maggie and I just got our blood taken and now are waiting for the results which should come by tonight or early tomorrow morning.”  
“Thank you,” Mrs. Sawyer said not looking up from mixing her coffee.  
“would you mind if we sat down for a minute to talk?” Alex asked.  
Turning Mrs. Sawyer responded, “I should really be getting back to my daughter.”  
“Please Mrs. Sawyer, just for five minutes and I promise I will not bother you anymore.”  
“Okay,” she said walking to the closest table, “what would you like to talk about?”  
Looking Maggie’s mom in the eyes, she started, “First I want to say how much I love your daughter and that she means the world to me. I know that she has had a shitty past with relationships and what not but I’m different. It is important to me that we fix whatever kind of animosity you have towards me, because if I’m being dead honest.” Alex took a second to breath, “I want to marry your daughter. Not right now but I know we will get there.”  
Mrs. Sawyer sat there in complete shock. Nobody has ever talked about her daughter, any of her daughters like that.  
“I uh, I believe I owe you an apology.” She took a moment to regain her composure and wipe away a tear that fell down her cheek. Alex reacted by grabbing her hand and smiling.  
“All I’ve ever wanted for my daughter is to find someone who truly loves them. Both of my daughters haven’t made the best choices in the relationship department. When Maggie was in middle school and high school, she would go straight to her room. She wanted to be tough but I knew she was hurting. I could tell that there was someone she cared about but it wasn’t reciprocated. From then one I was very hesitant when Maggie made friends because they typically wouldn’t last. I don’t know how much she told you but her life here was awful. I wanted to shelter her from all the evil in the world, but then she moved away.”  
Alex had tears in her eyes, she didn’t’ realized how bad Maggie’s past was. “I understand where you are coming from. I have an adopted sister, Kara, who came to us when I was 14 years old. I was the only one who she trusted to help her adjust to life. There were a group of classmates that would always fun of her, but Kara was to scare to do anything until I found them beating her up on day. After that day I promised that nobody would ever hurt my little sister again. To this day I’ve held that promise and will continue to until the day I die. I love her little sister so much.”  
Mrs. Sawyer couldn’t help but smile, “when I first met you, you seemed so hard-head and stubborn but now I believe that, that is just your shell. You seem to love hard and it is obvious how much you love my daughter. Seeing you with Tommy gives me hope that I will be having more grandchildren yes?” Mrs. Sawyer smirked as Alex’s face went red.   
“I really hope so. Maggie and I actually talked about that last night. She told me she wants two or three.” Alex said looking up at Maggie’s mom who was smiling wide. She got up and moved to the other side of the table and gave Alex a hug.   
“With everything that’s going you might just be exactly what this family needs.”  
Alex’s phone buzzed, “Oh crap. I forgot I came to get food and coffee for us.”   
“If I know my daughter, she probably wants pizza and coffee.”  
Alex laughed showing Mrs. Sawyer her phone saying exactly that. As they got up Mrs. Sawyer grabbed Alex’s forearm and said, “you can call me by my first name. Alice. Your family now, so no need to be formal.”

 

Okay so this chapter was interesting to write because I wanted to squash the beef with Maggie's mother. Everyone likes Alex (how could they not she is fan-frickin-tastic). I'm really enjoying writing this story... The results and more fluff are in store in the next chapter...... HINT HINT FORESHADOWING!!!!  
I Hope you enjoyed reading and Let me know what you think :)


	5. The results

*** the medical stuff in here may or may not be accurate. I did some research to get it right but it was just a guess.s ENJOY :) 

Alex and Alice walked back into the room laughing. Alex sat down next to a very confused Maggie.   
“Uumm, what’s going on?” Maggie said looking between her mother and Alex as Alex gave her a slice of pizza.  
Alex smirks saying, “Don’t worry about it….. princess”  
Maggie’s face goes red as Alice and Alex erupt in laughter.  
“Please tell me you didn’t-“  
“Tell me about you Disney princess phase… she did,” Alex said kissing Maggie’s cheek.  
“I think I liked it better when you guys were at odds.”  
Alex leaned into Maggie saying, “although I wouldn’t mind you going all Cinderella on me. She is really good with her hands after all.”  
Maggie tried to hide her blushing face by drinking her coffee.  
“Alwex you turned aunt Mags into a tomato,” Tommy said causing everyone to burst into laughter.  
“I like you Alex. I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen Mags this flustered,” Jessie said as she continued to laugh.   
Silence engulfed the room as a set of doctors came into the room with interns following right behind., “good after noon Sawyer family, as some of you know my name is Dr. Phillips and this is Dr. Bennit. Dr. Bennit can you please introduce our patient.”  
Stepping forward Dr. Bennit said, “Jessie Sawyer, age 30, with polycystic kidney disease, affecting both kidneys, requiring dialysis and eventually a kidney transplant.”  
Alex spoke up first, “you do know if it is autosomal dominant PKD?” The Sawyer family sat confused and turned their attention towards her.  
Dr. Phillips stepped forward, “unfortunately it is which is why we are also sending part of the blood sample we took from Ms. Sawyer to get tested. We would also like permission to test Tommy as well.”  
Maggie grabbed Alex’s arm. Maggie had fear written all over her face, “what is he talking about?”  
Taking a deep breath Alex said, “autosomal dominant PKD is a genetic disease where cysts grow on the kidney. There is no cure for it and typically results in a kidney transplant. If I’m correct there is a 50% chance that the gene will be passed down to a child.”  
“Your knowledge is rather impressive Ms. Danvers and you are correct it is 50%.”  
“I have a PHD in biomedical engineering and went to med school for a few years. Do you know when they will have our results ready?”  
“I will try and get them expedited, do we have permission to test Tommy?”  
“Yes,” Jessie said in defeat.  
“Okay thank you, we will get the paperwork started,” Dr. Phillips said as the doctors exited the room.  
“Am I sick to?” Tommy asked look up to his mom then to Alex. Jessie didn’t know how to respond so she looked towards Alex to answer. With a soft smile Alex said, “Don’t worry sweeting the doctor is going to find out. Everything will be okay.” Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and Maggie leaned in, “can we go outside for a sec?” Alex nodded and the two left.  
They walked outside the hospital to a bench and sat down. Maggie put her head in her hands and started to cry. Alex took her girlfriend and soothed her, “it is going to be all right Maggie.”   
Sitting up Maggie responded, “how do you know. I could have this Auto whatever disease and could end up like my sister. I’m 27 years old, I should not have failing kidneys. That is supposed to be for old people.”  
“There is a big chance that you don’t have it. You can’t think the worst because stressing like this is not healthy. Even if you do have it, we will find another doctor in National City who can do further testing and take it from here. People can live their entire lives with this disease but your sister just happened to have a more severe case. Right now we need to focus on the test results and hope you’re a match. You need to believe and hope that everything will work out.”  
Maggie starred into Alex’s deep, beautiful eyes, “how did I get so lucky.”  
“You trespassed on my crime scene Sawyer.”  
Maggie fell back into Alex’s embrace and they sat there for a while. Alex felt Maggie start to get goosebumps, “we should go back inside because your starting to get cold and left your jacket inside.”  
“you can keep me warm,” Maggie said snuggling further into Alex.  
Kissing the top of Maggie’s head Alex said, “okay fine but if you start to shiver we are going inside.”

\---   
Alex looks at her watch, which says its dinnertime. She knows nobody has really eaten much during the day so she decides to slip out to the cafeteria to get everyone, who happen to be sleeping, food. A random movie is playing on the screen which perfectly masks the few noises she makes getting up and out of the room. As she exits the room she hears someone say her name and she turns around, “hi Dr. Phillips is there any news.”  
He stops in front of her, “actually there is and I’m glad I caught you alone. It has to do with the tests.”  
Alex’s heart drops and she starts to think the worst as he continues, “first off I want to let you know that Maggie does not have the gene so she is safe, but she is not a match for the transplant.”  
Alex doesn’t know if she should be relieved or upset, “okay so then what’s the next step?”  
“Well that is why I wanted to talk to you. Maggie may not be a match but you are. I know how rare this happens but you are a perfect match for Jessie.”  
Alex was in shocked, “umm, okay, uh, when would I have the surgery?”   
“The quicker the better. Jessie’s condition is not improving and her vitals are starting to drop. I trust you understand how urgent this is. I would suggest to talk to your wife about this.”  
Alex blushed, nobody has ever called her that. It sounded so good. “There is no need for that. I will do it. Okay then, when is the earliest we can do this?”  
“We can schedule you for tomorrow but you need to take a few steps like you cannot eat or drink anything after eleven. There will also be medication you will need to talk to flush out your system. That is not going to be fun but we need the kidneys to be flushed before the surgery.”  
Alex stood there processing all the information and she felt a hand brush up on the small of her back. She turned her head to see Maggie, “is everything alright.”  
Dr. Phillips interrupted, “I’ll come back around in an hour and you can let me know the decision and then we can get the paper work started.” Alex nodded as he left.  
Maggie took his place putting her hands on Alex’s shoulders, “Alex what is it? You’re starting to scare me.”  
Letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, Alex began, “Dr. Phillips got the test back and you don’t have the disease.”  
“Okay…” Maggie said with a questioning glare as if she knew there was more, “what about the test, am I a match?”  
Alex looked up to meet Maggie’s eyes, “No you are not a match-”   
“Shit.” Maggie said turning away from Alex putting a hand on her forehead and the other on her hip.   
“But I am, a perfect match apparently. We were discussing the surgery before you came up to us.” Maggie turned back around in shock.  
“Are you serious?” Maggie said in disbelief.  
Nodding Alex said, “yes, he said I should discuss it with you but I’ve already made up my mind. I’m going to have the surgery.”  
“Alex you don’t have to do this. There has to be another way.”  
“No there isn’t. This the best solution. Besides can you think of any other way to show your family how much I love by donating my kidney.”  
Maggie laughed, “you’re really going to this?”  
“This will save your sister’s life. There isn’t an option. Now come with me so I can eat dinner before I cannot eat anymore,” Alex said putting her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders and started to walk towards the cafeteria.

 

I'm so thankful for all the comments, it means a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My class got cancelled tomorrow so hopefully I can get the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanx again :)


	6. Badass Alex

Thank so much for reading and commenting!!!!!!! Here is more fluff... I love fluff :) Enjoy

“You guys were gone for a while,” Jessie said as the couple came back into the room.  
“We had a few things to discuss.” Sitting next to Jessie Maggie continued, “Dr. Phillips came to tell us that first I do not have the gene so I’m fine but that I’m also not a match.” Jessie’s face fell.   
“But I am,” Alex spoke as all heads turned towards her. Alice stood up, “you got tested?”  
Nodding her head Alex said, “I thought it couldn’t hurt. The odds were slim but it was worth a shot. The paper work is signed and the surgery is set for tomorrow at 10am.” Alice wrapped her arms around Alex crying.   
“Thank you so much for saving my baby. I cannot thank you enough.”   
“Mommy is getting better?” Tommy asked not understanding what was happening.  
“Yes, baby. Alex is going to make mommy better,” Jessie said kissing Tommy’s forehead.   
“I don’t mean to cut this short but I need to got to the store to get this medicine. Maggie you can drop me off if you would like and then come back here but I really do need to get back.”  
“You all should head back for the night. I will be fine here and will see you all first thing tomorrow. Thank you again Alex. This means the world to me literally. Love you baby.” Jessie said giving Tommy a hug before jumping off the bed and running to Alex asking to pick him up.  
“Thanx Aunt Alwex,” Tommy said giving her a hug. Alex’s face turned red at the sound of her newly acquired name. Maggie interlocked their fingers and gave her a soft smile, “you’re whipped by a three year old who you just met. It’s official, Alex Danvers is a softy.”  
“And you love me for it.”  
“Can’t disagree with you there,” Maggie said smirking as they walked out the hospital.

The rest of the night went smoothly, except for the face that the medicine tasted like crap and the fact that Alex had to pee like every 15 minutes. It was 11 o’clock when Alex decided to give Kara a call. She sent Kara a few texts here and there but Alex knew the call needed to be made.  
“Hey Alex, how’s Nebraska?”  
“Good,” Alex said nervously and Kara easily picked up on it.  
“What happened? Is everything okay? Do you need me to fly there?”  
“Uh no, um well maybe. So you know how I told you Maggie’s sister Jessie needed a kidney transplant and that Maggie was going to get tested?”  
“yea…”  
“Well Maggie was nervous so I said I would get tested to just to show my support and whatever…” Alex paused for a second, “it turns out Maggie isn’t a match. But I am. A perfect one he said actually.”  
“OH MY GOSH! Are you serious? What are you going to do? I’m guessing Maggie and her family know.”  
“They do and I decided to schedule the surgery for tomorrow morning.”  
“Are you sure? You know I support you and love you but I just want to make sure this is what you want.”  
“Yea I’m doing it. It is a routine surgery and it doesn’t require that much recovery. I’m sure supergirl can hold the fort for a little while.”  
“Have you told mom yet?”  
“She is my next call.”  
“You know she is going to want to drive out to Nebraska the moment you tell her.”  
“That’s why I wanted to call you first. Do you think to could get mom and fly her here? It is scheduled for 10am so I leave for the hospital at 9:30am.”  
“Whatever you need, I’m here for. Now you need to sleep cause you have a big day tomorrow. I love you Alex.”  
“Love you too sis.”

The conversation with her mother went as well as expected. Her mom was furious in the beginning but understood and agreed as the phone call ended. Alex and Maggie turned in for the night just after 11:30pm. 

Screaming. Why is someone screaming? Alex and Maggie shot up and realized who it was. Tommy, he must be having a nightmare. They rushed into his room to find Alice and her husband trying to calm him down but no luck. After what felt like ages of no luck, Alex hesitated for a moment before asking, “would you mind if I tried something?”  
Alice look up, “yes please, anything to make him feel better. I haven’t seen him have a nightmare this bad in a long time.” Alex sat on the bed as the Sawyers backed up. Glancing up at Maggie for a quick nod of approval she began to sing:

Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true

Alex pulled Tommy onto her lap and pulled her fingers through his hair as he calmed down.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
And way above the chimney tops  
Is where you'll find me, and

His heart rate began to slow down and his breathing became shallow and even. Maggie was star struck as she watched the girl she loved sing so beautifully. 

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby

By the time she was finished he was asleep again. Alex smiled at the sleeping child because it reminded her of Kara back in the day. She tucked him in before leaving behind the other adults. Closing the door Alice asked, “how did you learn how to do that.”  
“When my family adopted my sister, she had a hard time adjusting to life in National City. She would wake up screaming and my mom would rush in and sing her that song. Sometimes my parents weren’t home and were on a business trip so I had to do it. She would fall asleep instantly so I thought I should give it a try.”  
All Maggie could do was stare at her beautiful girlfriend. She has never seen Alex so soft and motherly before. Maggie was in awe of how truly amazing Alex was and how lucky she is to have Alex in her life.  
“You really surprised me today Alex, I really don’t know what this family would have done without you today,” Alice said hugging Alex tightly. “You really are one of the good ones.”   
Maggie pulled Alex back into the room. Once the door was closed Maggie pulled Alex into a passionate kiss. There was so much raw emotion bent up in Maggie, this was the only was to show Alex how much she loved her. Alex pulled away after a couple minutes and rested her forehead against Maggie’s.  
“I love you so much Alex Danvers. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”  
Alex laughed, “now who is the soft one.”  
Climbing into bed Alex snuggled into Maggie’s shoulder. “You are going to make a great mom Alex,” Maggie said before they both drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and Alex needed to get as much sleep as possible. She may have surgery tomorrow but their families were also about to meet for the first time and she couldn’t be happier.

 

LMK what you think!!!! Thanx :)


	7. The surgery

Okay so I’m a little late on this chapter but its finals week and I really don’t want to study. 

 

Tommy wakes up, looks at the clock, sees its 8am and jumps out of bed. Instead of going to his grandparents room, he turns and runs directly to Maggie’s room. Without thinking, he opens the door, runs and jumps onto the bed.  
“Wake up, wake up. Mommy gets better today!!!!!” Tommy said excited.  
“Oomf,” Alex says as the 3 year old bounces on the bed and wakes them up.  
“That’s right kiddo,” Maggie says grabbing Tommy and setting him on her lap.   
“Do you know how your mommy is going to get better?” Maggie asks.  
Tommy shakes his head no.  
“People have kidneys to help them pee. But your mommy’s are being bad so Alex is giving your mommy one of her good kidneys. Do you understand?”  
Tommy looked scared, “Is aunt alwex going to die?”  
“No sweetie, but she will be in some pain after today?”  
“will a kiss from your mommy make it better?”  
Maggie and Alex both laugh, “It will definitely help.”  
Tommy smiled, “okay I will kiss it too, to extra help.”  
Alice yells from downstairs, “Tommy sweetie pancakes are ready.”  
“PANCAKES!!!” Tommy says as he jumps off the bed.  
Alex cuddles into Maggie’s chest, “can we just lay here for a bit. We don’t have to leave for another 45 minutes.”  
Kissing the top of her head, “of course, babe.”  
Alice walks upstairs to find Maggie’s door open but hears no movement so she walks over and opens the door. The sight takes her breath away. Alex and Maggie are cuddled together asleep. Maggie has her arms around Alex protectively while Alex has her hands around Maggie’s waist, resting her head on Maggie’s chest. Slowly Alice takes her phone out and snaps a picture of the two of them. She walks over to Maggie’s side of the bed and nudges her shoulder, “sweetie it’s time to wake up. We have to leave soon.”  
Maggie nods and Alice exits the room. “Alex, babe its time to wake up we fell asleep again.”  
Alex opens her eyes and sits up immediately, “what time is it?”  
“8:30.”  
Alex sighs and gets up to change. Maggie can tell that Alex is really anxious. As Alex’s changes clothes she notices her hands are shaking. Not sure what to do Alex’s says, “Maggie?”  
Maggie looks up and sees Alex’s hand and walks over to Alex giving her a big hug.  
Alex puts lets her shirt fall to the floor and returns the hug. In the crick of Maggie’s next Alex says softly, “I’m scared.”  
Maggie’s heart sinks a little, “it’s okay to be scared. This is big but the doctors are good and nothing is going to happen to you. I will be right by your side the whole time, I promise.”  
“I love you,” Alex’s says pulling away from Maggie to give her a soft chaste kiss before continuing to change. 

Alex was lying on her bed staring at the hospital gown she just changed into. Alex was heavily focused on her thoughts she didn’t see Kara and Eliza walk into the room.  
“Morning honey,” Eliza said snapping Alex out of her trance.  
“morning mom, Kara,” Alex responding with a nervous smile.  
“What you’re doing is incredible and I’m so proud,” Eliza said putting a hand on her should.  
“Just don’t make this a habit. I already see you too much in the med bay at the DEO.” Kara said sitting in the hair next to the bed.  
“So when do I get to Maggie’s parents,” Eliza said as Alex’s face went red. Alex was so happy to see her mom but forgot about Maggie’s family being here.  
“uuuhhhh… soon?”  
Kara laughed, “you didn’t think about the families meeting each other did you?”  
“I’m about to get an organ removed from my body, that was the last thing on my mind.”  
“Now I guess,” Maggie said entering the room with her parents behind her.   
Eliza smiled as she walked over, “hi I’m Eliza Danvers, Alex’s mom.”   
Alice shook Eliza’s hand, “I’m Alice Sawyer and this is my husband Antonio.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Eliza,” Antonio said.  
“We cannot thank your daughter enough for doing this.” Alice said.  
“Alex can’t help, helping people. It’s in her blood.” 

Maggie sat on the bed next to Alex, drawing circles in Alex’s palm. Alex could tell Maggie was nervous, “do you wanna talk about it?”  
Maggie looked up to match Alex’s eyes, “Two of the people I love are about to go into surgery and there is nothing I can do to help.”   
As soon as Maggie hung her head, Alex put her finger under Maggie’s chin until they made eye contact.  
“It’s okay to be scared but nothing is going to happen to me. Alright? It is an easy procedure, two hours max. Just think of all the time we will be able to cuddle afterwards. I swear I’m not going anywhere. I love you so much,” Alex said leaning in for a kiss. They forgot about the other people in the room and entered their own world.   
Alice cleared her throat, snapping the two out of their bubble and says with a smirk, “I don’t mean to interrupt but there is someone here who wants to say hi. We are going to go check on Jessie because they are about to send her up.” The adults walked out of the room except for Kara and Maggie. Running into the room was Tommy yelled, “Aunt Alwex, Aunt Alwex!” Tommy climbed the bed and snuggled into her chest. Slightly taken back at how forward he was, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.   
“What’s wrong little man?”  
“I don’t want you to leave too,” Tommy said as he started to cry. Alex looked a Maggie with a soft smile.  
“Buddy Aunt Alex is going to help save mommy. She isn’t going anywhere.”  
Pulling away and looking up at Alex Tommy said, “I love you Aunt Alwex.” Alex’s heart melted at the sight of the three year old. In less then 2 days they managed to sneaked into each others hearts.  
“I love you too little man but you should see nana. I won’t be long I promise.”   
Tommy , after a long hug, nodded and left the room. Kara squealed causing Maggie and Alex to laugh.   
“Aunt Alex? Am I missing something?” Kara said raising her eyebrows.  
Alex blushed, “no, we just got a little attached to each other that’s all.”  
“Okay if that’s your story. I’ll give you guys a minute.” Kara said smiling as she left the room.  
“Your sister is literally a puppy it is scary. Have you guys gotten her tested?”  
Alex laughed, “says the person who constantly does the puppy head tilt. I can show you gifs if you want.”   
“I do not.”  
“Yes u do babe and I think it is adorable,” Alex said kissing Maggie.  
“I will be waiting for you when you wake up. I’m going to miss seeing your beautiful brown eyes.”  
“I love you too.” Alex said as the nurse wheeled her away.  
Alice walked up to Maggie giving her a hug, “nothing is going to happen to them. They will both be fine.”  
Maggie couldn’t find the words so she melted further into her mom’s embrace.

 

Tommy slept on Maggie’s lap as they sat in the waiting room. Maggie sat there thinking, staring into space. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, “hey Kara.”  
“Hey Maggie, any update on Alex.”  
Looking at her watch Maggie responded, “no not yet but I’m guessing it should be soon.”  
After a few minutes of silence Maggie breaks the silence, “so how are things going with Lena?”  
Kara blushes, “what… uh what do you mean?”  
“Aren’t you to together?” Maggie said tilting her head.  
“No… why would you say that.” Kara said squinting and fixing her glasses.  
Maggie raised her eyebrows, “is little Danvers a baby gay too?”  
“No, I’m bi.” Kara’s eyes went wide as she just admitted to it. Maggie wasn’t expecting that response.  
“By your face I’m guessing you’ve never admitted it.”  
Kara shook her head.   
“Seems like I have affect on the Danvers sisters…. Wait Alex doesn’t know does she?”  
“No,” Kara said putting her head down, “I never found the right time and then she told me about you, then you broke her heart. Then you got back together and she was so happy I didn’t want to ruin it. Then after that CADMUS happened and Jeremiah died. Then you guys moved in together and we kinda stopped being as close.” Kara finished with tears threatening to come out. Kara got up and walked out of the waiting room.  
“shit,” Maggie said getting up and giving Tommy to her mom before chasing Kara.  
Kara was sitting on a bench outside the hospital.  
“Ya know you and your sister are so much a like its scary that you don’t share DNA.”  
Kara didn’t respond so Maggie continued.  
“I’m sorry for taking up so much of Alex’s time I didn’t know you guys where drifting a part. If I’d known I would have done something. Is this how Alex feels as well?”  
Kara shook her head, “Its just me. Between the DEO, my job, and Lena I haven’t had much time either but it still doesn’t mean I don’t miss our sister nights. We’ve had to cancel the last three in a row.”   
Maggie hugged Kara, “you are going to have more sister nights, but you have to realize that things are starting to change. Maybe you should think about inviting Lena to movie night and it be something the four of us to sometimes?”  
Kara pulled away and smiled, “Lena would love that.”  
“So what exactly are you and Lena?”  
Kara smiled, “We’ve been dating for 4 months.”  
“4 MONTHS? How have you kept this a secret for so long? Damn little Danvers and here I was thinking you stink at keeping secrets.”  
Kara nudged her, “I can keep a secret and its not like I wanted to but it just happened. Since saving her from CADMUS, we got closer and then starting hanging out. I mean who could resist her, she has beautiful green eyes and her hair is just so soft. Not to mention she is a CEO who is amazing at bossing people around and then there is the fact that she looks gorgeous is everything she wears. I’ve never met someone who could pull of sweatpants better than Lena.”  
After a minute of Kara staring into space Maggie says, “Damn Kara you’re in love with a Luthor.”  
Kara’s face went tomato red, “She may have her family’s name, but she isn’t a Luthor.”  
Smirking Maggie says, “well maybe she should become a Danvers.”  
“Oh yeah, well when are you making Alex a Sawyer?”  
Maggie’s face went red and looked away. Kara caught it.  
“What’s that face for Maggie? Are you planning on doing something?” Kara said excitedly grabbing Maggie’s upper arm. Maggie wasn’t sure if she should say something.   
“If I tell you something will you PROMISE to keep it a secret?”  
Kara nodded moving closure to Maggie, “Well I wanted to do this properly but I guess that’s out the window. I’m going to ask my mom for my grandmother’s engagement ring. I was so close with my nana and she said that when I find the lucky women that I should give the woman her ring. I’m not going to propose yet, because I think we aren’t there yet but I don’t know if I will be coming back here before I do. But I also wanted to have this conversation with both you and Eliza because of how much you guys mean to Alex.”  
Kara screamed hugging Maggie, “I’m so happy for you guys!!!!!!!”  
“We should probably go back inside and you should tell your sister because the longer you keep this from her the angrier she is going to get.”  
“And you should start thinking about a certain conversation you will be having with Eliza.” Right before entering the building, Kara stops and Maggie turns to face her. Kara says, “by the way you do have my blessings. I’ve never met someone who has made my sister so happy before.”  
“Thanx Kara,” Maggie said smiling.

 

While Maggie and Kara were talking outside, Eliza sat next to Alice and Alice asked, “What do you think those two were talking about?”  
“My guess would be either Alex or Kara’s crush on the CEO of Lcorp.”  
“Your other daughter is gay too?” Alice asked.  
“She hasn’t told me yet but a mother knows. She will let me know when she is ready.”  
“Wow and you don’t seem phased by it at all. When Maggie told us, we were shocked but supported her.”  
“My girls haven’t had anywhere near a normal life. My husband was taken away from us when they were teenagers then earlier this year we found him but he died. All I’ve ever wanted is for them to love and be loved by someone who truly cares form them as Jeremiah cared for me.”  
Alice looks at Eliza with sympathy but decides to change the subject, “when do you think they will get engaged? My guess is within 6 months.”   
Eliza looked at Alice wide eyed, “you really think it will happen that fast?”  
“Your daughter knows what she wants. Originally I was very stiff to her but she sat me down and sat the she wanted to be on good footing because she wants to marry my daughter.”  
“That definitely sounds like her. She always tries to do what’s best for those she cares for… I’m thinking in a year. Do you think we will grandkids?” Eliza said smiling at the thought.  
“Oh yeah, have you seen Tommy and the two of them. They will be amazing mothers and besides Alex told me Maggie wants two or three kids.”

Kara and Maggie walk back into the waiting room as Dr. Phillips enters as well. He walks up to Maggie, “I have news regarding your wife.” Maggie’s face went red and looked at Kara who was smiling.   
“She isn’t my wife, she is my girlfriend.”  
Dr. Phillips looks confused and says, “Oh, I’m sorry for the mix up. Ms. Danvers didn’t correct me earlier so I thought. Well anyway the surgery went smoothly with no complications. She is in her room and should be waking up in an hour or so. I will be back soon with an update on your sister.”  
As Dr. Phillips walked away Kara squealed, “You guys are basically married now!!”  
Maggie tells everyone the news and they all walk to Alex’s room. 

 

After sitting in the room for an hour, the parents went to get coffee while Kara went to deal with a robbery. Maggie sat next to the bed while Tommy was asleep on the couch in the room.  
“Hey,” Alex whispered as she began to open her eyes.  
“Baby you’re awake,” Maggie said holding Alex’s hand even tighter.   
“I promised you didn’t I?” Alex smiled and Maggie laughed.  
Maggie kissed Alex, “I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Now get in bed with me.” Alex said slowly moving over.  
Lying on the bed Maggie asked, “are you in any pain? You do want me to get the doctor.”  
Half asleep Alex responded, “Nope and Nope. I just want… to lay in bed…,” and at a whisper she finished, “with my wife.”  
Maggie laid there frozen. All Maggie could think about was ‘did she seriously just call me her wife?’ She turned her head to the door to see Kara frozen as well with a smile on her face.  
Maggie whispers, “did she just-?”  
Kara finished, “Say wife…yes!!!!!”   
Maggie was speechless. They were definitely going to talk about this when she woke up but for now, Maggie rested her head on Alex’s shoulder, listening to Alex’s slow and steady heart beat.

Maggie woke up to Alex nudging her. Alex smiled, “hi sleepy head.”  
“Hi beautiful,” Maggie said as they stared at each other. Kara was the first to interrupt the two, “hi Alex.”  
“Hey Kara. Where is everyone else?”  
Kara answered, “they went to Jessie’s room. The doctor came in and said she was going to be finished soon and to wait in her room. I’ll go get mom and tell her your awake.”   
Kara left and Maggie asked, “Is this the first time your waking up?”   
“Yea, why was I awake earlier?”  
Maggie slightly tensed and said, “no.”  
Alex gave Maggie a look, “Maggie.”  
After a few seconds Maggie caved, “okay fine you were up earlier.”  
Confused Alex responded, “I don’t remember. Did I say anything? I’m guessing that is how you got on here uh?”  
Maggie answered nervously, “yea that’s how I got on here.”  
“But did I say anything?”  
“Well, kind of.”  
“Okay well what did I say it cant be that bad…. Can it?”  
“Well when Dr. Phillips came into the waiting room to tell us about you, he said I was your wife. When I corrected him, he said that he called me your wife to you and you didn’t say anything. Then when you were awake earlier you called me your wife.”  
Alex sighed in embarrassment, “I’m sorry Maggie I didn’t when think to correct him. He just told me I was a match and I was in shock. And I don’t even remember calling you my wife. Granted it sounds pretty good but we aren’t even there yet but hopefully one day soon we will-.” Alex didn’t finished as Maggie kissed Alex.  
“You were talking too much.” Maggie smiled.  
“Well maybe I should talk too much more often.”  
“only you babe, only you.”  
Eliza walked into the room, “Alex is good to see you awake.”  
“Hi mom, is there any update on Jessie?”  
“Yea she is resting in her room and the doctor says she should wake up in a couple of hours.”  
Maggie let out a sigh of relief, “I’m going to head to jessie’s room for a bit.” Maggie kissed Alex and left the room. Alex put her head in her hands and let out a loud and frustrating sigh.  
“what’s wrong sweetie?” Eliza asked.  
“I, uh, said something to Maggie earlier before I woke up and it just made things a little awkward.”  
“Well, I thought it was kind of cute. Premature but cute,” Kara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think... if you have ideas of what you want me to write about. HAPPY SUNDAY!!!!!!


	8. Love is in the air

So I wrote this with one of the comments in mind. Although this wasn't in my initial plan, plans change. 

Alex couldn’t get the thought out of her head ‘calling Maggie my wife.’ Every time she blushed.  
“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Maggie asked walking up to Alex’s bed.  
“You,” Alex smiled, “also how is your sister doing?”  
“She is doing much better.” Maggie said playing with Alex’s hand. “Okay that was a lie I don’t know how Jessie is doing I didn’t go see her.”  
Alex looked confused, “so then where did you go?”  
Maggie looked to the door, saw it was open and got up to close it.  
“Maggie what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing… nothings wrong I just don’t… I want you to myself for a bit.”  
“Then why are you so nervous? Does this have to do with what I called you when I first?”  
“Well…kinda…will you let me say what I have to say without interruptions?”  
Alex nodded and grabbed Maggie’s hand, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking recently, even before the trip. I’ve wanted to say I love you to you for a few months now but I’ve been nervous to say it. I know that you are different but with things that have happened in the past I was afraid. But I’m not afraid anymore. I love you so much and my love for you continues to grow-.”  
“Awe Maggie I love you too.”  
Maggie glared at Alex, “right sorry no interruptions.”  
“Seeing the way you’ve been with my family, from handling my mom to taking care of Tommy. Then we talked about US having kids and now I can’t stop thinking about it. Then when Dr. Phillips called me you wife…..your wife. I just sounded so right and perfect.” Maggie paused getting a little emotional and needed to ground herself again. “I never talk about my nana, but she was the best person in my life. She was the first person I came out to and never waivered. She was my rock, my best friend, until she passed away. If she was here she would love you. Then she would ask me a simple question: If you love her as much as you say you do then why doesn’t she have a ring on her finger? My answer would be that we are young and haven’t been together that long.” Laughing Maggie continued, “My nana would tell me I’m an idiot and she is right. I don’t want just Dr. Phillips calling me your wife, I want everyone to because I love you so much and all I want to do is marry you.” Maggie searched her pocket and found the ring and held it up.   
Alex gasped and started to cry, “Maggie.”  
“Alexandra Danvers you are the love of my life who is willing to give her kidney to my sister. I cannot wait to have kids and maybe a dog or cat with you and grow old together. Will you marry me?”  
Alex was balling bearly able to find her words. She nodded and said, “y…yyeess.”   
Maggie slipped the ring on Alex’s finger and kissed her. The kiss was laced to passion and love. Catching their breaths, they laid there foreheads against each other.   
“I love you so much Maggie. My leather jacket wearing, alien but kicking badass fiancé. “  
“Mmmm… I like the sound of that… fiancé.” Maggie cuddled into Alex as they stared at the ring on her finger.   
“I can’t believe this is actually happening.”  
“Well believe it babe,” Maggie kissed her cheek.  
“If only I didn’t just have surgery and wasn’t stuck in this bed for another night I would show you how much I love you.”  
“We will have so much time for that. Right now you need to rest so we can get back to National City and start planning this wedding.”  
“Does anybody know about this?”  
“Well… I told Kara about the ring but I told here that we weren’t ready yet. Then I came to my senses and here we are. I wanted to talk to your mom. Maybe I should go find her right now.” Maggie said starting to get up before Alex pulled her down.  
“Not now, I want you to myself.”  
Eliza and Alice walk open the door to find Maggie and Alex asleep. The women look at each other and take out their phones for a picture. Eliza walked to the end of the bed, held up her phone and froze. Alex is wearing a ring. Eliza grabbed Alice arm and point to the ring. It takes a couple seconds but when Alice sees it, she gasps, “OH MY GOD!!!”  
Maggie and Alex woke up startled, “what the hell mom?” Alex asks.  
“Honey why are you wearing a ring on your finger?” Eliza asks in excitement and Kara walks into the room, “Alex is wearing a ring?”  
Maggie and Alex go red and look at each other. They smile and Maggie says, “I proposed to Alex and she said yes.”  
“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” Kara screamed and jumped in excitement while the mothers were crying and laughing at each other.  
Kara hugged Alex, “I’m so happy for you too,” then Kara went to the other side of the bed, “and now I have another sister!!!”  
Eliza and Alice took their turns with the hugs then Alice and Maggie left to tell Jessie and Tommy the news.  
“So how did she do it?” Kara asked with curious eye. Eliza laid with Alex as Alex began, “well she started by saying how much she loved me and then coming here reminded her of her nana. Maggie and her nana were very close and before she passed away, her nana gave Maggie her ring and said find the one you love and give it to her. That she shouldn’t waist time second-guessing herself because time is precious. Then she asked and I said yes.”  
“I so happy for you Alex granted I bet this would happen in a year but I still so happy.”  
“Wait you bet on when we would get engaged.”  
“Alice and I had a nice conversation while you were in surgery. She won.”  
“Your not the only one who have a nice conversation.”  
Alex turned her head and raised her eyebrows, “oh really, what did you and Maggie talk about.”  
Happily, Kara went to talk but stopped, remembering how the conversation started.  
“Well we talked about you and her and she told me about the ring….and we talked about you and me and stuff.”  
Alex knew something was off and pushed, “oh really anything else.”  
Kara blushed and said, “no… nope nothing else that was it. I’m going to go see Tommy.”  
“Kara wait.”  
Kara stopped at the door and turned around, “please talk to me kara.”  
Eliza got off the bed, “I’m going to give you two a minute.”  
Kara hung her head, “I know something has been bothering you for a while. Even before I left I could tell. Please Kara you used to tell me everything.”  
Kara curled her hands into fists, “you know we’ve missed 3 sister nights. 3 is a lot especially in a row.”  
Alex could see the hurt in her eyes, “Kara I’m sorry.”  
Taking a breath she continued, “it’s not just your fault. I’ve been busy too but I’ve wanted to tell you something and things keep getting in the way and I just… I didn’t want to make a big deal because you guys were just so happy.”  
“Kara come here please,” Alex plead. Kara sat on the edge of the bed holding Alex’s hand.  
“I’m dating someone.” Alex looked shocked as Kara continued, “and we’ve been together for 4 months.”  
“4 MONTHS!! How did I know notice.”  
Kara looked up with watery eyes, “you’ve been with Maggie.”  
“Kara I’m so so sorry. I can’t believe I didn’t realize. Tell me about this man who has captured my baby sister’s heart.”  
The sound of the word man made Kara cringe.  
“Well that’s the thing, it isn’t a man?”  
“You’re gay?” Alex couldn’t find anything else to say.  
“Well no not exactly, I’m bi. On krypton we were never judgmental and gender wasn’t a big issue. I just never thought I had to say anything and then you came out to me but I didn’t want to make it about me…again…. so. Yeah.”  
“I wish you would have told me.”  
“yeah I know but now we can say the Danvers sisters are both hung up on girls.” Kara laughed.  
“So who is it?”  
Fixing her glasses Kara said, “uumm…. Lena Luthor.”  
“A Luthor are you serious Kara.”  
“She isn’t her family name, she’s different. I really care about her Alex.”  
Sighing Alex says, “I’m sorry… I mean I guess it makes sense. All the stories you’ve covered over the past couple months have been based on Lcorp. I just wish I would have known. I’m supposed to be the big sister and taking care of you.”  
“But that’s it, I have someone who is willing to take care of me and so do you, permanently I may add. I know we are not always going to have time for each other but I don’t want to be like those families that just catch up on holidays.”  
“I promise from now on that I will try my hardest to make sister night every week. And if we can’t do that then we will substitute it for a breakfast or lunch meeting.”  
Kara lays next to Alex, “I promise too.”  
“So what is Lena like?”  
Kara blushes, “she has these emerald green eyes that you could get lost in for days and she is just like you when it comes to work. She has a hard shell when she is working but is a cuddle crazy who, loves Greys! Although she prefers Callie even though Arizona is so much better but whatever. But anyway is so smart and amazing with computers. Oh and she loves flowers, her office is littered with all different kinds. But mostly she just gets me, where I came from and what I’ve been through. She understands because she has been though similar and she makes me feel at home.”  
Alex looked at her sister with heart eyes, “you love her don’t you?”  
Kara blushed even more, “yea I think I do.”  
Alex hugged Kara, “I’m very happy for you, both of you. I can’t wait to meet her. Maybe the four of us should go to dinner one day, but if you want it to be us three first that is fine too.”  
Kara laughed, “yeah I would like that.”  
“Does mom know?”  
Kara nodded, “I told her before we started dating.”  
Maggie walks in with Tommy on her hip, “Hey I have somebody who wants to say hi.”  
“Aunt Alwex, Aunt Kara!!!!!”  
Kara squealed as she picked the child up and plopped him on their laps.  
“Thank you for making mommy better,” Tommy said hugging Alex.  
“Any time little man.”   
Kara’s phone goes off, “oh shoot… its snapper. He is totally going to fire me!”  
Kara runs out the room to answer the phone.  
“So I talked to Dr. Phillips, and I convinced him to release you tomorrow night as long as you behave and let me take care of you.”  
“As long as I get out of this place as soon as possible you can do anything you want to me.” Alex smirked.  
Maggie laughed, “you know that’s not what I meant but okay.”  
Kara walked back in, “Alex I’m sorry but I have to get back to work. Snapper is having a field day that I haven’t done my interview with Lena yet about her upcoming launch.”  
“Kara honey can you drop me back at home on your way?” Eliza asked walking into room.  
“Of course.” Kara hugged Alex bye and Eliza did the same. Tommy was starting to fall asleep, “Maggie what time is it?”  
“wow its 9pm.”  
“You should head back to your house and get this little man to bed before he falls asleep on us.”  
Maggie looked at Alex not wanting to leave her.  
“I will be fine Maggie. I will see you tomorrow morning. I love you,” Alex said kissing Maggie.

Alex laid in bed looking at the clock which says 11pm. Alex couldn’t fall asleep with out Maggie and there was nothing on television to occupy her mind. That is until there’s a knock on the door.  
“Maggie? What are you doing back?”   
“The same as you I’m guessing. I didn’t like having the whole bed to myself so I left a note and came back here.”  
Alex tilted her head, “how did I get so lucky.” Alex moved over in the bed to make room for Maggie. They laid next to each other foreheads touching and arms around each other. Smiling at each other, they soon fell asleep listening to each others heart beats and slow breaths.

 

Thanks for reading and commenting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the concept for this story is coming to an end but I was thinking that I can continue the Maggie and Alex dynamic either on this story or I could create a new post. I could even do it in one shots if that is better. Let me know what you guys think I should do.


	9. The recovery

Okay so the plan of attack for the rest of this story is going to be the lead up to the wedding... which will be the final chapter on this posting... More than likely I will create a new post about their life post wedding and what happens.

 

"Discharge papers, thank god,” Alex said as Maggie wanted into her room.  
“Slow down babe, you don’t want to rip your stitches or you will have to stay here longer.”  
“Fine but please tell me I don’t have to leave in a wheelchair.”  
“This isn’t the DEO, sorry. Besides I don’t mind pushing you around. It’s fun.”  
The nurse came in with the wheelchair and took the papers.  
“Any word on when Jessie gets discharged?”  
“Not until next week.”  
“I don’t want to push you to go home sooner then you want to. I’m out of work for the next six weeks so it’s up to you.”  
“That’s sweet but I got a call from my captain saying he wants me back the day after tomorrow. Apparently the cases are already starting to pile up.”  
“Well you are the best detective they have.”  
“you’re required to say that.”  
“So even if I am its true.”  
“okay softie.”

“Hey Jessie how are you doing?” Alex asked as Maggie wheeled her up to the bed.  
“Sore but I’m alive and that’s what matters. Of course thanks you to.”  
“I’m happy to help.”  
“I hope we get to see you guys more often.”  
Alex looked at Maggie who answered, “We won’t be strangers, I promise.”  
“Okay good because Tommy is going to miss his aunts and I will miss my sister.”  
“Love you sis,” Maggie said giving Jessie a hug.  
“I love you too. Get home safe and text me when your home. Maybe we can start skyping or facetiming or whatever they call it.”  
“Bye Jessie.”

\-----

Alex and Maggie walk back into their apartment. Maggie put their suitcases in the bedroom and Alex went to go sit on the couch. Alex goes down slowly and winces as she descends to the couch.  
“Hey Alex have you seen my- hey, hey easy,” Maggie said as she rushed to Alex’s side to help her.  
“It doesn’t hurt that bad, just went I get up and sit back down.”  
“When was the last time you took your meds,” Maggie says as she folds her arms across her chest. Alex looks up and pouts, “they make me sleepy.”  
“You’re not as good at pouting as your sister. It’s not going to work.” Maggie said as she went to grab the meds. Handing Alex the pills and water, she put on the TV.  
“So what do you wanna watch?”  
“Your choice I will probably fall asleep during it anyway.”  
“Okay so how about an episode of How I Met Your Mother then we go and cuddle in bed.”  
Of course the episode that’s on is Something Borrowed when Marshall and Lily get married. Maggie snuggled into Alex. As the episode played on, Alex felt her eyes starting to droop.   
“Maggie,” Alex whispered but Maggie didn’t budge.  
“Maggie,” Alex said louder nudging her shoulder.  
Maggie jumps up, “Yup I’m up, totally up.”  
Alex smiles and laughes, “and you were worried about me falling asleep.”  
“Well it is your fault for being so comfy.”  
“Can we please go to bed, I give it 5 minutes before I’m dead weight.”  
Maggie stood in front of Alex, took her hands and began to pull her up, “Let me know if you feel anything.” The pain meds decided to work too well because once Alex was off the couch, she was in Maggie’s arms.  
“Danvers I need some help here you are the taller one.”  
“Ssssooo….. but you’re the hotter one. You’re as hot as the sun which is really hot considering the average temperature of the sun is 6,000 kelvin.”  
Maggie laughs, “alright nerd lets get you to bed.”  
“I’m not a nerd because by definition it means a foolish or contemptible person who lacks social skills or is boringly studious and that’s not me,” Alex said.  
“Oh, okay but how do you know the definition?”  
“because, my beautiful fiancé…. I love the way that sounds….fiance….fiance…where was I?” Maggie plopped Alex on the bed and went to grab pj’s.  
“Nerd.”  
“Oh right… because I’m a freakin GENIUS!!”  
Maggie laughed, “of course you are babe.”  
“I’m so cereal. Haha get it.” Alex laughed  
“Can you change into these,” Maggie asked placing the pjs next to Alex and Alex shook her head no.  
“why not?”  
Alex smirked and raised her arms, “you do it.”  
“oh boy.” Maggie took Alex’s shirt off to see the bandage the doctor place over the incision. Maggie’s hands drifted to it. She ran her hands around the outside of the bandage and looked up at Alex who was looking at her and nodded. After getting changed Maggie gave Alex and passionate kiss, “thank you for being you and being the women I love.” Within minutes the both of them were asleep

 

A week later

Alex was going stir crazy. J’onn refused to let Alex go back to work until the doctors cleared her, she wasn’t even allowed to do paperwork. She was suppose to take the time like it was a vacation… more like a staycation. She took out her phone and texted Kara, “SOS… I need something to do!!!!”  
Not ten minutes later, Kara flew in through the window, “Alex!”  
“Kara what are you doing here?” Alex said siting up on the couch.  
“You said you were bored so I brought you some things.” Kara handed Alex a bag.  
“Are these the cases the DEO has been working on,” Alex said excitedly.  
Scrunching her face Kara replied, “not really.”  
Alex took out the magazines, “wedding magazines?”  
“yea I thought it might be good to look through them to see if you like anything. I think there is a bunch of great stuff in them. I don’t know if you and Maggie have talked yet but they will help pass the time. Besides there is so much to do!” Kara sat next to Alex. They went on about different dresses and flowers. What color schemes were better. Kara had to leave after a couple hours but Alex kept looking. She ended up highlighting and making notes in the margins. 

Maggie got home late, she has so much work to catch up on she ended up bringing some of it home hoping Alex would up. Maggie put her stuff down on the table, “Hey I’m home.” No answer. Maggie walked further into the apartment and saw the mess in the living room.  
“Alex what is all this?” Maggie asked but then glanced at the couch. There was a tug at her heart because Alex fell asleep with a wedding magazine across her chest. She began picking up the various magazines and looked at the notes Alex left. She couldn’t help but laugh because only Alex would put that much effort into reading a magazine.  
“Maggie,” Alex whispered as she opened her eyes. Maggie turned her head and smiled.   
“Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?”  
“Better now.”  
“What’s with all the magazines?”  
Alex blushed, “Kara wanted to help when I was bored so she decided to bring all these over. I thought she would bring cases for me to work on but it seems she was much more interested in our wedding instead.”  
“I like how that sounds,” Maggie said as she kissed Alex.  
“How what sounds?”  
“Our wedding.”  
“You said Kara brought them over. Where did she go?”  
“Lena called and asked to do dinner. Was I as bad as Kara before I came out?”  
Maggie hesitated to answer, “kinda yeah.”  
Alex blushed embarrassed.  
“You hungry, I brought home your favorite for dinner?”  
“Starving.”

 

Two weeks Later:

Alex was told to start walking so every day around 1pm she goes for a walk around the neighborhood. Sometimes she would listen to music and other times she would bring a book and with at the park for a while to read. One day it was cloudy as if it was about to down pour. She brought an umbrella with her just in case. Half way through the walk, it started to drizzle. Instead of finishing her walk, she decided to take a short cut home. The closure she got to the apartment, the harder it started to rain. All of a sudden she heard whimpering. She looked around but no luck. It got louder as she walked, until there was an ally full of dumpsters. After hesitating for a second, she went into the ally to find a cardboard box flipped upside down. When she lifted it, there was a cage with a husky puppy, who was whimpering. Her heart broke at the site of the dog, it was malnourished, underweight and cold because nothing was keeping the rain away. She opened the cage slowly but scared the puppy as it backed up to the other end of the cage.  
“Its okay buddy, I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe,” Alex repeated multiple times before the dog started inching towards her. There was a collar on the dog with a note attached. She opened the crumpled wet note and read it:

It was too much work and couldn’t handle it. Good luck to whoever finds this mut.

 

Alex couldn’t imagine someone treating such an adorable animal so wrong. Alex looked at the dog who stopped whimpering and was looking at her. His eyes were so cute and helpless at the same time. All Alex wanted to do was make this dog feel better.  
“Screw it. You’re coming home with me. I hope to god Maggie is a dog person. What do you think?”  
“Bark.”  
“Okay I take that as a yes.” Holding the little puppy to her chest, Alex walked as fast as she could. When she entered the apartment she went straight to the bathroom and wrapped the puppy in a towel. He seemed to like it because he tried to lick her face. Within minutes the dog was asleep. Alex laid on the bed watching him sleep.   
Hey babe you come home soon. I have a surprise for you. Luv ya ;) Alex texted.  
Minutes later the door opened and shut. Alex inched herself off the bed and grabbed the sleeping puppy. Alex walked out the room to see Maggie grabbing two beers from the fridge.  
“Hey babe, what’s this sup-.” Maggie said turning around she froze at the sight of the way Alex was holding the towel.  
“Please tell me that isn’t a baby?”  
Alex smiled, “even better…. It’s a puppy!”  
Maggie walked over to see the sleepy puppy. Maggie face was laced with anger until she saw the puppy and the state he was in. Her face changed from anger to concern. Looking up into Alex’s eye Maggie asked, “where did you find him?”  
“Well, I was out for my usual walk and when it started to rain I took a short cut home and heard him in an ally so I walked down the ally until I saw a cardboard box. When I flipped, this poor little thing was in a cage. He looked so sad and helpless I couldn’t leave him. When I picked him up there was a note,” Alex went into her pocket and grabbed the not and handed it to Maggie.   
Maggie read the note and her heart broke, “who would ever do something so cruel to this cutie.”  
“That’s what I said so I brought him here. I understand if you’re mad but I had to do something.”  
Maggie sighed, “there are two things that I can’t say no to on this world. You, of course, and dogs. “  
Alex smiled, “REALLY?!?! You wanna keep him?”  
“Yea sure why not. They are allowed in this complex so what the hell. He is just too cute to let go.”  
The puppy opened his eyes and smile. He tried to escape the towel, “bark, bark.”  
“Okay we need to get a few things from the store so do you wanna go or do you want me to go. I think someone should stay with the little guy.”  
Alex says, “I’ll go and you can stay with him. Think of some names and let me know when I come back. If you think of anything you need text me. I love you.” Alex kissed Maggie before putting the dog down and ran out the door as fast as she could.  
The puppy was looking up at Maggie, “what am I going to do with you.” She put her hands on her hips and smiled as the puppy wagged his tail and starred up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! LMK ideas you want me to write about :) Happy tuesday


	10. Alex's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. It has been crazy since finals and I'm transferring school so packing was a pain. Anyway here is the next chapter. Thank you again for reading and commenting it means the world to me. I hope everyone has wonderful plans for the holidays!!!!!!

Alex and Maggie were playing with the puppy when they heard a loud bang on the door.   
“ALEX… ALEX OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!!!!!!”  
As Alex opened the door, Kara used her super speed to get into the living room and lay down next to the puppy. After a second of shock, Maggie and Alex burst out laughing.  
“Ya know I kinda see some resemblance between the two of you,” Maggie said pointing between Kara and the puppy.  
Kara pouted, “what is her name?”  
Alex begins, “well we haven’t named her yet but I have an idea.”  
“Don’t keep us waiting Alex,” Maggie said crossing her arms to hug her chest.  
Looking at her feet Alex responded, “well I was thinking because I found her and she was so cute but sad and helpless. Then when we brought her back here and got her toys and food she lit up. She hasn’t stopped wagging her tail and smiling. So I was thinking of naming her Nova.”  
Maggie smiled softly, “you are such a Nerd but I think Nova is good name. Little Danvers what do you think.”  
Staring at the puppy Kara says, “what do you think girl, you like the name Nova.”  
“Bark bark bark.” The puppy said getting up and walking over to Alex putting her front legs on Alex’s legs. Alex picked up Nova and Nova licked Alex’s face.  
“AAHHH she is so cute! Oh and if you guys every need a babysitter for her or just want me to take her for a bit, just let me know.” Kara said moving to the kitchen, “Alex do you still have leftovers from the other night.”  
Maggie laughed, “seriously Little Danvers.”  
Stuffing a potsicker in her mouth, Kara says, “wat I’m hungry.” Nova jumped down from Alex and ran to Kara and pouted.  
“Look who has the best pouting puppy face now,” Alex laughed.

3 weeks later

It is Alex’s first day back and work and she couldn’t be happier. She was going crazy sitting on the couch and thinking about wedding things. Her and Maggie had different views on what a proper wedding looked like. Maggie wanted a big wedding to invite her family but Alex wanted a small beach wedding with few people.  
“It is good to have you back Agent Danvers,” J’onn said as Alex entered her lab.  
“It is good to be back sir. I don’t think I could take another day off.”  
“Just do me a favor and ease back into it…. No field work… spar with Supergirl for a few days then let me know when your ready for me. Once you beat me you can go back to being a field agent.”  
“But I’m fine.”  
“That is an order Alex. I can’t have you out there until I know for sure you won’t get yourself killed.”  
“Yes sir,” Alex said in disappointment.   
It was a slow day so she decided to hit the gym before her lunch break. 

 

Maggie was bored at work so she decided to head to the DEO to eat lunch with Alex.  
Really Maggie just wanted to check in with Alex because it was her first day back and Maggie knew the director was going to be tough on her. Alex was able to get her access to the DEO, which made walking into the DEO much easier. The first place Maggie checked for the Alex was the main commander center, after she checked Alex’s lab but it was empty. Maggie decided to roam around until she heard music playing at the end of a hallway. Walking down it, she realized it was the workout playlist Alex listed to. Opening the door, Maggie’s jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. Alex was in a sports bra and spandex. Maggie watch as Alex threw combinations and kicks at the bag. She must have been going for a while because every inch of her body was drenched in sweat. Maggie licked her lips because she couldn’t help how turned on she was.   
“Hey,” Alex said noticing Maggie standing in the doorway. Maggie didn’t respond and just stared at Alex.   
“Maggie are you okay?” Alex asked walking over to Maggie. Instead of answering, Maggie met Alex half way and kissed her. There was so much passion and lust laced into their movements. After a few moments having their hands roam each other’s bodies, Maggie says, “do you remember the last time we had sex. Almost two months ago and I was okay until now. “ Maggie gestured to Alex’s body, “you cannot do this to me. So instead of eating lunch, which was the original plan. We are going to the showers because I NEED you and I cannot last much longer without you.” Grabbing Alex’s hand Maggie started pulling Alex out the door and into the locker room.

 

Maggie and Alex walked out of the locker room an hour later much more relaxed and happy. They went into Alex’s lab to eat their lunch and there was a package sitting on her desk. Kara was sitting next to the box waiting for Alex, “since when do you get packages personally addressed to you here?”  
Alex furred her eyebrows, “I don’t.” Alex examined the box but everything came up clear. Taking a knife she opened the box, which lead to another box. It was looked like a shoebox, so she pulled the lid off find a letter with tissue wrapping underneath it. She opened the letter:

Agent Alex Danvers,

This is an invitation to join our worthy cause of obliterating the Alien race on this earth. With your help we can rid this world of the evil that is consuming it with the least civilian casualties. I hope you make the right choice and join CADMUS. However, if you say no there are other ways to convince you. Here is a gift from us showing you an advantage of joining us. He will be so happy to see his little girl again.

Sincerely,  
CAMDUS

 

Alex gasped putting her hand over her mouth. Her hands began to tremble.  
“Alex what’s wrong?” Kara said grabbing the note to read it. Alex handed it to her, and then started removing the tissue paper slowly. At the bottom of the box was a Ziploc bag full of ice and an amputated ring finger. At the site tears began to flow heavily down her cheeks and she began to back away from the desk and ran out the room. Maggie froze starring at the door where Alex just left. Kara was confused until she read the final sentence.  
“OH MY RAO!” Kara said dropping the letter and looking into the box. Maggie snapped out of it and grabbed the letter in confusion.   
J’onn enter the room demanding, “what the hell just happen to Agent Danvers?!”  
“J’onn its Jeremiah,” said in shock looking at him and pointing the box.   
Maggie looked into the box and was horrified, “who the fuck does that belong to and what happened to Alex.”  
Kara looked at Maggie sadly and began, “not long after I got to earth, the DEO came to our home to take me away but Jeremiah gave himself instead. An op went wrong because Jeremiah refused to kill a rogue alien, who happened to be J’onn. Jeremiah and the old director, director Henshaw were presumed killed and J’onn took Henshaw’s identity. We found out last year that Jeremiah was alive but we haven’t had any leads in the last few months, that was until today.”  
Maggie couldn’t imagine what Alex has been going through. But why would Alex leave this a secret. With all these thoughts racing through her head, she dashed out the room in search for her fiancé.

 

The next chapter will be up tomorrow.... I promise :)


	11. grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short

Alex sat in the bar milking her fifth shot and fidgeting with her ring while staring at a picture of her family (Jeremiah, Eliza, Kara, Alex). This shot was taken the day before Jeremiah left and never came home. Alex looked a mess, her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Alex felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Maggie.  
“Hey Alex,” Maggie said sitting on the stool next to her.  
Alex looked up to Maggie and Maggie saw a look in Alex’s eyes she has never seen before, defeat. “I…I don’t… I don’t know what to do. I thought he was dead, I didn’t want to believe J’onn but now…. Fucking CADMUS sent his finger… HIS FINGER!”  
Alex said throwing back the shot.  
“What the hell am I suppose to tell my mom… I just… I just want my dad back…. Is that too much to ask.” Alex said as tears she didn’t think she had left fell down her face.   
“Babe why don’t we go home?” Maggie said soothing Alex’s shoulder. Alex nodded and the two left the bar. Back at home they cuddled on the couch with the tv on in the background. Neither of them were watching; Maggie was focused on Alex and Alex was staring off into the distance. They stayed like this for a while before Alex spoke, “When I was growing up, my dad was my best friend. Every night he would tell me a story about the starts and when the sky was clear, he let me look into his telescope. I always went to him for everything…. But then Kara appeared. I always wanted a sibling but I didn’t except it to change so much.” Alex felt tears fall down her cheeks, “our time alone together dwindled and the next thing I know he was gone.” Alex sobbed as Maggie held her.  
“I can’t even imagine what they have been doing to him. They cut off his frickin finger and sent it to me. I just… I just want him back.” Alex cried until there were no tears left. Maggie continued to sooth her until she fell asleep. Kara came in through the window and saw the two of them cuddled on the couch. Maggie maneuvered her way around Alex and brought Kara into a separate room.  
“Alex is an emotional mess,” Maggie said.  
“Jeremiah and Alex were so close and when he died she didn’t have time to morn. Her mom immediately pushed her into taking care of me. I think she pushed the emotional part down and never dealt with it. After examining the finger, we know he is still alive because it was removed recently.”  
“That’s good news. Were any particulates found under his fingernail or on his skin?”  
“J’onn is running them as we speak but I doubt there will be anything useful. They must have been planning this for a while.”  
“I’m afraid Alex is going to make a decision she will regret. We cannot leave her alone and especially cannot have her near CADMUS.”  
“How do you expect Alex to do that Maggie. We both know she will refuse to be let off the case?”  
“Maybe get J’onn involved, you know he is on your side. Alex is too close to this.”  
“You’re right. I’m going to head back and check for updates. Take care of Alex.”  
“Of course, be safe.”  
By Maggie.” With that Kara flew out the window and Maggie returned to the couch to find Alex awake petting Nova, who was licking her face. Alex let out a laugh every time Nova licked her.   
Maggie smiled, “Hey.”  
Alex looked up and smiled, “Hi.”  
“Your sister came by to check on you. There hasn’t been much progress she will let us know when there is one.”  
Alex looked back at Nova, then back at Maggie who sat down next to her, “I can’t do this without you. I love you so much.”  
“You never have to. There is also something else I want to run by you?”  
“If you say to stop working CADMUS, then that’s gonna be an issue because I’m not going to stop until we get my dad back.”  
“That is a conversation for later but it is about our wedding?”  
Alex looks at Maggie with a scared and confused look, “okay?”  
“I think that we should wait to get married UNTIL we find your dad. I know much he means to you and I think that he should be there. You deserve the perfect wedding and I think that it involves having your father there.”  
Alex’s eyes watered, “are you sure that you’re okay with that?”  
Maggie cupped Alex’s cheeks, “of course I’m okay with it. I will do anything for you. I love you so much and whether we have the same name or are wearing rings on our fingers won’t change how I feel.”  
“Who knew you have a way with words Sawyer,” Alex laughed  
“Bark, bark.”  
“Even Nova thinks so,” Alex said laughing even more.  
“Whatever Danvers, lets get to bed.” Maggie said grabbing Nova and Alex’s hand and pulling them into their room.  
“I will allow Nova on the bed tonight. But just this one time,” Maggie said sternly.  
Alex brushes it off, “yea okay. Keep thinking that if you will but how do you say no to this adorable face.” Alex smushed Nova’s face.  
Shaking her head, “you two are going to be the death of me now come here.” Maggie pulled Alex in tight and the covers over them.   
Kissing Alex’s forehead Maggie say, “g’night Alex I love you.”  
“I kinda love you too Maggie.”


	12. CADMUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about CADMUS. It's not fluffy but necessary. I've never written a fight scene so it isn't very good but I tried... Anyway the next chapter will be extra fluffy to make up for the lack of it in this chapter. Thanx

Weeks go by with no news, no leads, nothing. All they had was a finger and a bag with no prints or particulates on it. Alex’s patience was slowly dwindling, until her phone buzzed. She was expecting text from Maggie because they were going to have lunch together. However, the text was from an unknown number and only consisted of numbers

4, 15, 3, 11, 1, 20, 1, 3, 15, 13, 5, 1, 12, 15, 14, 5

She contemplated telling J’onn because decided against it until cracking the code. Something about it seemed familiar because she couldn’t put her finger on it. It was obviously a code but how does it translate and why couldn’t someone just send letters? Letters were so much easier to understand. Then it dawned on her, it was her dad.  
When Alex was little her and her dad loved being cryptic with each other. Because of Jeremiah’s work, his ours were unpredictable so if he was unable to see her, he would leave her a note, but not just any note. The note was combined with numbers only. She collected a half a dozen before discovering the cipher. The letters were in number order and had to match the number with the letter of the alphabet. No body else knew about these notes except for her and Jeremiah.   
Alex quickly jotted down the numbers and began ciphering the numbers. It read:

Docks at 1 come alone

Alex looked at the clock and it read 12:30. There was just enough time for her to get to the docks and scope it out before 1. So without hesitation, Alex picked up her things, shot Maggie a text asking to reschedule lunch and vanished from the DEO without anybody noticing. Alex knew that Kara would be stuck at CATCO until the board meeting was over at 4pm.   
Alex got to the docks at 12:50, just enough time so check the perimeter. Everything seemed clear so she walked back towards the parking lot to stand by her bike, when a van came up and shot her in the leg with a dart. It happened so fast she couldn’t react and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor and her vision began. The last thing she see is two men jumping out and grabbing her until everything goes back.

 

Kara flew into the DEO and saw J’onn, “hey J’onn do you know where Alex is?”  
“She has been in her office all day. She has been taking things pretty rough lately.”  
Kara nodded and headed towards her office. She entered to the office to find no site of Alex. She looked at her desk to see her keys and phone were missing. There was, however, a sheet of paper with numbers and letters. Fear spread across her face as she realized was her sister had done. She flew out the DEO to the docks to find Alex’s bike in the parking lot and her phone cracked on the floor a few feet away.  
“J’onn CADMUS has Alex.”  
Kara then sent a SOS text to Maggie to get to the DEO. When Maggie arrived she asked, “what the hell is so important little Danvers?”  
“Alex was kidnapped by CADMUS?”  
“How the fuck did that happen?” Maggie said running her hand through her hair.  
“I think they contacted her to meet and she didn’t hesitate to go but I don’t get why she didn’t tell us.”  
“well why would she? She knew we were all against her being involved. Your sister is one of the most stubborn people I know.” Maggie said putting her hands on her hips.  
“Maybe I could get something off of Alex’s phone,” Winn said interrupting the conversation. Winn grabbed the phone and headed towards the main terminal.  
“so it looks like the last incoming text message came from an unknown number. I’m going to try an triangulate the location but it can be difficult… okay so I managed to compress the location to a ten block radius.”  
J’onn stepped in, “okay are there any large structures or warehouses?”  
“There is one but it belongs to Lcorp.”  
“Do you think the Luthor’s are involved?” Maggie asked turning to Kara.  
“There is no way Lena is involved by maybe her parents?”  
“There is only one way to find out. Let’s get a tactical team ready. Supergirl you will scope it out. Maggie can you get squad ready to infiltrate?”  
Maggie took her phone out, “we will be ready within the hour,” she said walking out the building.  
J’onn turned to Kara, “let’s go get Jeremiah and Alex back.”

“The warehouse appears to be built with lead so I can’t see inside. This has to be the right place.” Kara said through the comms.  
“Supergirl take the rear entrance with team Bravo. Team Alpha and I will take the front entrance. On my count… 3…2….1…. Go!”  
Both team enter to find themselves in a large room. In the middle are two pods which are hooked up to a large panel. Standing in front of the pods is none other than Lillian Luthor. Working beside her are a couple of scientists in lab coats.  
J’onn pointed his gun a Lillian Luthor and shouted, “We have you surrounded!”  
“Mr. Jones I wouldn’t expect anything else. Now if I were you I wouldn’t step any closure or your precious loved ones will pay the consequences. See these chambers house both Alex and Jeremiah. Make one move and I press this button killing them both.”  
“What do you want Mrs. Luthor?” Supergirl asked flying a little closure.  
“I want you and your alien friends to die and leave our poor planet alone. You do not deserve to be here.”  
“I’m sorry Mrs. Luthor but I can’t do that. What has filled you with such hatred for aliens? None of them have ever done you harm.”  
“Your cousin is the sole reason. What he has done to my son is enough for me to want revenge. It’s not fair that my family had to suffer and his didn’t.”  
“But you’re wrong. We lost our entire planet. We lost our family, we lost our friends, we lost our home.”  
“You may have not been able to protect your planet but I will do everything in my power to protect mine. Speaking of… I would like to introduce you to my newest weapon.” Lillian Luthor said as she pressed a button, which caused the pods to open and gas to be released. Two figures stepped out.  
“Oh my Rao!” Kara said looking at the two figures standing in front of her.  
Alex and Jeremiah were covered in black armor that glowed green and head sets on.  
“I would like to introduce to you our weapon, Although I believe you know them as Alexandra and Jeremiah Danvers.”  
“You won’t get away with this.” Supergirl said.  
Lillian smirked, then looked to Alex and Jeremiah. She gave them a nod and started to walk away. Alex ran towards Kara while Jeremiah ran towards J’onn. Supergirl instantly felt weakened by the kryptonite on the suit, “Please Alex, don’t do this I know you are still in there.” Alex threw the first punch with Supergirl easily dodged. They went back and fourth, until Alex drew her sword.  
“Alex I know your in there. You would never hurt me please. I know you can fight this.” Supergirl was loosing energy fast. She tried to use her heat vision but Alex never gave her enough space and time to be confident in her accuracy. Then the made contact with her arms, making a deep gash the started bleeding profusely.  
“AAAHHHHH!!!” Kara yelled in pain. She tried to fly but didn’t have the strength. She heat visioned the sword, but nothing happened. Supergirl barely dodged Alex’s next attack by sliding on the ground. As she did, she took out Alex’s legs. Supergirl turned around and with a last ditch effort, heat visioned the head set and broke it. Supergirl fell to the ground. Alex staggered back and then was electrocuted by the broken headset. She fell to the floor and Kara crawled to Alex.  
“Alex, Alex please,” Supergirl plead as she towered over an unconscious Alex. With the last bit of energy she had, she picked Alex up and walked towards J’onn and the other agents who managed to sub do Jeremiah.   
“J’onn,” Supergirl plead. J’onn rushed over to her.   
“Take her,” Supergirl said as she passed Alex to him. Once Alex was out of her arms she fell to the floor unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the preview that was just released... If only it wasn't so far away :(


End file.
